


We shouldn’t be doing this

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: Sex With Hugh Jackman [2]
Category: Celebrity Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cum Inside, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Hairy actor, Lap Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is cheating on his wife for you, just for the sensation of holding you close and making love to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We shouldn’t be doing this

He kissed force your neck, leaving a trail of little soft marks on It; You cling yourself to his shoulders and moan loudly on his hears. Your chest is pressed against Hugh’s muscular and hairy body, making a strange buy yet a pleasant friction.  
His thrusts inside your ass hole are strong but yet sweet, he holds you close in his arms making you feel like you are his special one- We shouldn’t be doing this- Hugh said to your ear; Knowing that he is cheating on his wife for you, just for the sensation of holding you close and making love to you.  
In response you open your mouth, making your lips shake a little from the love making- I love you.-that make him kiss you on the mouth making you feel all your muscles that are on your tongue and mouth.  
You cross your legs over his hips and lock yourself on his body, you let a hand touch Hugh’s hairy chest- I love you Hugh, and I like you like this.- all the weight on your body is held on hugs lap and all your emotions in his heart.  
His thrusts became stronger letting out of your lips loud moans that cuts the silence in the room, your both hands are on his thorax playing and massaging his muscles and hair chest.  
And then Hugh’s shoots his entire load inside you, leaving your hole man pussy filled with his cum, you pant heavily at the moment and Hugh kisses you taking every little breath away from you- I still don’t know what to do with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment please!


End file.
